The Accidental Time Travel of James Sirius Potter
by suchipotter
Summary: What happens when one teeeny little prank goes wrong? Nothing, right? Not that big of a deal... NOT! Watch and read how James, Teddy, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred the Second, and possibly more are sent back in time, and meet their parents! Chaos ensues!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything about Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling, who did a fabulous job in creating this magical world.

Chapter 1:

"ROSE! HUGO! You're going to miss the train if you aren't down in the next 3 seconds!" Aunt Hermione screamed from door, tapping her foot impatiently as they were exactly four minutes late on schedule.

"COMING MOM!" They both rushed down the shiny marble steps, trudging their leather suitcases, into the dining room, where Lily, James, and Al were waiting with both annoyance and love.

Hermione turned to Ginny, who was apparently scolding James ahead of time for the pranks he'd play this upcoming year. Hermione looked at her with confusion, but then reassured herself knowing James, the prankster, named after both his grandfather and grand-godfather, was bound to do some kind of prank eventually.

"James Sirius Potter, if I hear as much as ONE prank from Neville, I guarantee your new LightRacer 3001 won't be the only thing vanished from your trunk," Ginny warned, "and Albus, try to keep an eye on him. Please?"

"Yeah, yeah Mom, don't worry! I'm not gonna do anything!" James put his hands up and slowly backed away. "Yeesh," James thought. "Why do you always blame me for everything!"  
>"BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS YOU!" The voices of Albus, Fred 2, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Mom, Dad, and Teddy who just walked in all rang out in perfect unison.<p>

"I swear, it's almost as if you practice that..." James trailed off, feeling both excited for Hogwarts, yet irritated that everyone always blamed him. "Then again," he considered, "it is always pretty much me. Not that I'd ever admit that."

Lily started to comment, "Mo-," but was cut off by Hugo's incessant hunger.

"I'M HUNGRY!" He blurted out. Everyone in the room turned to him, and turned back, bearing in mind this was nothing new. Hermione got up and quickly summoned a sandwich from the sleek black refrigerator, which was ecstatically set up by Arthur Weasley, who had an obsession with muggle appliances.

Lily started again, "D-," but was once again interrupted by Teddy.  
>"Has anyone seen my sugar quills? Or my dress robes? Or my Transfiguration paper? They were all just here right before breakfast! That was only ten minutes ago!" Teddy asked and panicking and rummaged through his suitcase. Fred and James snickered behind the dining table. He shot them a vicious glare, and his hair turned from a soft blue to a violent red. "WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM!"<p>

Fred and James ran for cover, while Harry confronted James and sighed, "Hand them over boys." James hesitantly turned to his father, and reluctantly gave up the WWW "Missinator" packets. "Hmm," Harry thought, as he read the packet to himself, "Want to cause panic and commotion? Slip one of these into an unlucky recipient on a busy day, and watch as all of their important items vanish into this bag! 15 sickles per packet. Each packet is equal to one small item, weighing no more than 30 pounds."

He was about to question the boys, but felt something tugging at his robes. He looked down, and saw Lily, who was going to Hogwarts for the first time, with confusion and worry on her face. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Daddy, when does the train leave?" She nervously asked.

"10:00, sweetheart." He continued to walk away when he felt that tug again. "Yes, dear?"

"Daddy, what time is it?" She questioned again.

"Oh honey dear, we've still got plenty of time.." Assuming so, he glanced at his watch, as it ticked three times, and the time on the watched changed to 10:01. "GREAT! The train to Hogwarts just left..." Everyone felt an odd de-ja-vu as he went into a eerily similar panic as Teddy.

Ginny sighed, and simply answered calmly, "No worries dear, I'll send a Patronus to Minerva saying we'll have to Floo."

After ten minutes, and after Hermione lectured and explained the process and importance of pronouncing the words correctly when stepping into the fire, everyone was finally ready to go.

"Fred, James, you two first!" With that Ginny ushered them into the fireplace, and went up in a zip.

"CReEeeAK!" A weird lurching sound came from the fire, but nobody was paying attention enough to notice. With that, Lily, Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Teddy stepped into the fire, watching his god-parents wave goodbye, unknowingly to them, for quite a while..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything about Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling, who did a fabulous job in creating this magical world.

Chapter 2

Teddy finally emerged from the fireplace, and into the familiar home of Headmistress McGonagall's office. James, Fred, Lily, Albus, Rose, and Hugo slowly stepped out after him. However, they were not greeted by McGonagall's warm welcome, but rather someone they had never met before, but only heard of.

"Hello children. What brings you here to my office today?" questioned an old man, with a long, white silvery beard, and a twinkle in his peaceful eyes. Teddy immediately recognized this man as Albus Dumbledore, and felt a sigh of relief being in the presence of someone who wouldn't hurt him. The others, however, were looking rather confused.

"Hi. My name's Lily." Lily announced to the man she had never met.

"Hello Lily. Where are you from, little one?"

Suddenly, everything clicked in Teddy's mind. _I've never met Albus Dumbledore. Why? No duh, cuz he's dead. ... .. . HOLD ON A SEC! If he's dead, then how can he be real? He can't be real! He's a ghost then._ Teddy cautiously reached out and slowly approached Professor Dumbledore. He gently poked him, screamed and jumped back in shock when he was solid. _AHH! WHAT! If I can touch him, does that mean I'm dead? But why am I dead at Hogwarts? That's an odd place for the afterlife. And why is everyone else here too? Hmm.. _With the same look of fear, I gently poked myself, and screamed and jumped again, finding myself to be solid. I looked around, and every person in the room, including Lily, who can be rather crazy at times, were all staring at me like I was a madman. _Nope, don't think so, I'm definitely not mad. I hope._

_I hope I can trust him.. _"Professor Dumbledore?" I prompted.

"Yes, Mr. ...?"

"You can call me Teddy, sir."

"Yes, Teddy?

"What is today's date?"

That's an odd question, Professor Dumbledore thought. "It's September 1st, 1995." ***Author's Note: This is Harry Potter's 5th year* **Everyone gasped, and looked at Teddy for an explanation.

"Professor Dumbledore, we come from the future." Dumbledore was very confused, but his face showed no sign of this. Teddy continued, "We missed our Hogwarts train on September 1st, 2020, so our parents had us Floo here instead. I think something from James's bag," he pointed at James, "that wasn't meant to be used with Floo powder, caused us all to go 23 years in the past."

"Very well, then. I must ask some sort of proof you are from the future, though I doubt you mean any harm. Your full names, and parents will do."

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, and I'm 22 years old, son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. This is James Sirius Potter, who is a fifth year, Albus Severus Potter, fourth year, and Lily Luna Potter, second year. They are the sons and daughter of Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brilliantly knowing both Harry and Ginny were together, and they had named their son after him. Teddy continued, "This is Rose and Hugo Weasley, who are fifth and third years respectively, and the children of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." Albus's couldn't suppress a grin from sliding across his face. "This is Fred Weasley the Second, son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, who will be a fifth year as well. We are all Gryffindors, except for Lily, who was supposed to be sorted this year."

"Welcome to Hogwarts 1995 then everyone. The other students have not arrived yet, and probably are still on the train. We will have all of you at the Hogwarts Platform, and come as if you were in your own time. However, we will need to create new names." Professor Dumbledore pointed at James, Lily, and Albus. "You may keep your first names, but your last name will be Patson," while Hugo, and Rose, "can be Rose, Fred, and Hugo Pruitt. You are transfer students from a small school in Murrieta, from the states. Teddy, would you horribly mind teaching Defense this year? I have yet to find a suitable candidate," Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Professor, it would be an honor." Albus smiled appreciatively, and the other children were excited their almost-brother would be teaching them.

"You will be known as Professor Levine. This will all be announced during the Welcome Back Feast. Now off you go to the platform!" With that, Professor Dumbledore ushered them off to where the train was just pulling in, and students were emerging from the now open doors.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS! RIGHT THIS WAY!" A familiar voice of a half-giant bellowed through the station, and Teddy gently nudged Lily in his direction, who loved to watch the boats sail across the lake.

"Look Teddy! Bye Lily, James, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Al!" She pointed excitingly from the boats, which were starting to move on their own. In her delight, she screamed and watched eagerly as the first years waited for their first glimpses of Hogwarts, from the outside at least.

***Hello Readers! Thanks again to yukikiralacus for an awesome review! I will be updating soon, probably before the end of today. Yeah I update fast on weekends lol! BTW I'm not a huge fan of Umbridge, and Teddy would be too old to be at Hogwarts, so I conveniently swapped their places! Hope you guys like this story, and please continue to update, as this is my first fanfic!***

*****Also, Thanks Dimcairien for her review, correcting me on the time frame issues. There are some few minor fixes here and there, and I really appreciate Dimcairien for helping me sort that out! Thanks again!*****


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything about Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling, who did a fabulous job in creating this magical world.

Chapter 3

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were very surprised to find seven new students sitting at the Gryffindor table, with five of them sporting a bright Weasley red hair, one with unruly black hair like Harry, and one with bright blue hair. They decided to walk over and introduce themselves, when the students came in a line to be sorted.

They waited and watched eagerly as a Lily Patson, Ernie Smith, Sarah Richton, Hannah Kelsey, and Brandon Finnegan became new Gryffindors. What they didn't know, however, was that Lily was a relative, and closer than they'd think.

Dumbledore stood at the head of the staff table. Everyone immediately quieted down, as he spoke "I have a couple of announcements to make. First of all, welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you all had fun and exciting summers, and are ready for another great year at Hogwarts. We have a new Defense teacher amongst us today, Professor Levine." A round of unsure applause went around the hall. "Also, you may notice seven new students of various ages from the Gryffindor table." Everyone in the hall turned around simultaneously stared at them, absorbing as much info as they could. "These are transfer students from a small wizarding school in America. I hope you make them all feel at home, and hopefully our Gryffindor prefects, Ron and Hermione, will help them around." Dumbledore looked towards the Trio, who all nodded that they would do as expected of them. "A further reminder that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and to look at Filch's list of 856 items in your spare time." He smiled, as he knew very few would actually read the list. "No more said, Nitwick! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Many of the first years were rather confused at these words, but the rest of the Great Hall were digging into the newly appeared and very appealing food. When they looked around, shock and amazement were seen on their faces.

"Hey Harry!" Dean Thomas yelled from halfway across the Gryffindor Table, "That kid over there with the black hair looks just like you! I didn't know you had family in America!" Harry and several others who had heard this remark leant over and let out a small gasp at the familiarity in the twin-like appearances.

"Whoa. I don't have any other family. Not that I know of anyway, but I feel like I know most of them from somewhere, just can't put my finger on it." Harry thought quietly to himself, when Ginny interrupted him.

"Look guys! More redheads! And tons of them!" Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George all turned and simultaneously high-fived each other. Fred and George shared a mischievous look and dashed over to them like lightning. Lily, who was still gazing about the sky in the magnificent Great Hall, abruptly looked up to see two red-headed twins, the same shade as hers, with wide grins on their faces.

"Hello transfer students, my name's Fred-," Fred introduced.

"-and my name's George," George interrupted.

"And we're the best Hogwarts pranksters of our age!" They both proudly announced. James smiled at the thought of a prank war.

"I'm James! I'm a huge prankster at my school in America. This is my brother Albus and my sister Lily." They meekly said hello. James thought to himself, "I recognize Uncle George, but this must be the Fred that Uncle George named his son after."

"Hey guys! What's your surname anyway?" They curiously inquired. Could they be somehow related to the Weasley's or Potter's?

Before Albus could stop her, Lily blurted out, "Pot-"

Albus quickly covered her and injected "Patson. James, Albus and Lily Patson." All of the time travelers let out a sigh, while Lily was still confused as to what was going on. However, being incredibly wise for her age, she remained silent. Fred and George shared a brief glance, and put their thoughts at the back of their minds.

"So who are you guys?" They pointed at the "Pruitt's".

Rose spoke up, "I'm Rose Pruitt, and these are my twin brothers Fred and Hugo."

"AWESOME! MORE TWINS!" They all fell into fits of laughter, especially those who understood the irony of the situation. Fred thought, "if only they knew..."

Fred and George wandered back to their table, and quickly shared the news. Everyone seemed very excited and thought these new students were friendly and enjoy a good joke, and soon they became dinner's main topic of conversation.

Meanwhile, at the staff table, Minerva McGonagall was talking to Teddy Levine, desperately hoping he had more skill than the previous defense teachers. "So Teddy, you seem awfully young to be teaching. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Teddy replied comfortably to his headmistress-to-be, "Actually, I'm only 22." To say Minerva was in shock did not cover in the least the emotions and questions running through her head. Teddy, observing this confusion and surprise, continued, "My parents are dead, so I grew up with my Godfather and Grandmother. My Godfather was extremely advanced in Defense, even fought off Voldemort, and taught me enough of a third year's knowledge before I even started school. Growing up with him, I learnt a lot more than most wizards and witches do their entire life."

Minerva replied with respect, especially as he said Voldemort's name, "Well Teddy, I'm sure you'll do a great job as Defense Professor this year. We need teachers who understand the dangers of the war right now. Do you believe in his return?"

Teddy replied with certainty, and remembered that this was the year everyone called Harry a liar, "With full confidence in Albus's and Harry's words, I do believe he has returned." Most of the staff, hearing this, were pleased with the new professor, and welcomed him eagerly to Hogwarts. Teddy smiled, realizing this was the right thing to say, moving him to the good side of many teachers."

***What will Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the rest of Gryffindor think when Fred and George return with the information? How will fifth year be different without Umbridge? Will there still be the D.A.? Will Hermione figure out who the new kids REALLY are? Please Review, make your guesses, and I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks! Hope you liked the super long chapter! Also see end note of previous chapter, Teddy's age changed due to a VERY helpful review!***


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything about Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling, who did a fabulous job in creating this magical world.

Chapter 4

**BOOM!**

A large black foggy smoke erupted like a volcano into the air, efficiently blocking any visibility in the Great Hall. Staff and students were coughing everywhere, when a small second-year Ravenclaw boy burst into hysterics. Curiously as to what was so funny, heads turned when laughter erupted in the Great Hall.

Each of the staff, except for defense, had bright, blinking, neon-colored nightlights words floating above their heads. Professor McGonagall had "Minnie Kitty" written in a very flashy purple color, while Professor Flitwick had "_Charming_ LITTLE me" in a bright blue. Professor Snape, in a rainbow of neon colors, had a very long message, which swirled and swished around in the form of a very long ponytail. It took him, and all of the others as well, to figure out what their message said, as when they tried to look at their message, it disappeared. Needless to say, the staff were very confused as to why children everywhere were on the ground laughing, some crying, all at the same time. Just the fact that the staff couldn't see what was so funny, made it all the more hilarious. Many students were looking and congratulating Fred and George for their brilliance. ***(See if you can figure out what Professor Snape's flashing letters say)***

However, many were confused when denied, of who had pulled this amazing feat. James and Fred II were very much relishing at the successfulness of their prank. Word had spread like fiendfire, after Fred and George were eliminated as a possibility, that they were the plotters behind this prank, and were immediately accepted into the popular and friendly home of ALL the houses. Even the Slytherins were impressed and awed, even if it WAS the Gryffindors that did it.

Transfiguration and Charms both went amusingly well, as the teachers STILL could not figure out what the words said. Professor Flitwick had attempted, and yet failed to calm down his class, but was rather confused as to why some of his cheekiest students kept calling him Professor Charming Little Flitwick. Professor McGonagall had threatened her students with detention, but her emotions were running with sadness and fury of students continually calling her Minnie Kitty, reminiscing her secretly favorite marauders. When at the start of her seventh year classes, as she always transformed into a cat for them, not only received a round of applause, but many wolf-whistles and "Minnie Kitty" cheers.

Then came potions.

...

..

.

According to Harry and Ron, that was the BEST double potions with Slytherins class of their life. Absolutely, downright amusing. And the good part, every single Hogwarts student came in with their homework in their hands. The look of shock on Professor Snape's face when he saw his desk was a once-in-a-lifetime memory kind of thing. If you weren't there, you pretty much don't have a reason to live anymore, because life just got SO much better while you were off doing who knows what. Sorry off-track...

Anyway, on Snape's desk, was two flasks of bottled fire, one potion of extreme hair reducer, three various stickiness reducers, and 3,812 various bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and hair products. Like I said, the look on his face, totally a have-to-be-there moment. ***(Finally figure out what the note said? No? Ok I'll tell you guys)***

Apparently, the still mysterious flashing lights above his head read: _Homework: Make the potion that is an antidote to my overly slimy hair. Due next class; FIFTY points._

Let's just say Professor Snape didn't exactly have the best day in his life. Even after thoroughly glaring at each and every student, who each didn't even bother trying to hide their snickers, this joke just couldn't stop. Even the new kids had donated a bottle or two from their collection. What was most surprising to all of the students, more than the fact Slytherins did their homework too, and even to Professor Snape, was that Hermione Granger, the perfectionist, had brewed a perfect grease-reducing hair product from scratch, and it sat in a tiny clear glass bottle on his desk.

After the week ended, and the chaos died down, the Flitwick finally managed to remove the tricky spell. James and Fred became the new Fred and George, and together, well nobody really wanted to imagine that..

James stopped in front of Fred, "I wonder why it didn't work on Teddy.." Hermione and Ginny, who were just around the corner, silently stopped moving and froze, to hear what was going on. They ducked behind the tapestry.

"Yeah, weird right?"

Rose bumped into them and butted in, "Well, if you paid more attention to the side effects of that spell, you would have known that it doesn't work on metamorphagi. Or werewolves."

"Yeah yeah know-it-all, there's nothing we can do about it now." James and Fred retorted.

"Fine! If you don't want my help, then I'M going to the library to figure out some sort of plan. Goodbye."

"Psst... Hermione! She sounded just like you. It's almost as if she's your long lost twin!" Ginny whispered at Hermione.

Hermione's fast brain gears sped into motion, and somewhat clicked into place. She had actually stopped listening after Rose's first comment. Teddy must be a metamorphagi. And a werewolf. But he can't be both, because the female metamorphagus trait is dominant over the male recessive werewolf trait. If its recessive, he probably inherited it.. which means he inherited the metamorphagus trait as well! But that means a werewolf would have to have a kid with a female metamorphagus. The only two who fit that are Remus and Tonks, but they're not married, let alone have a 22 year old son! There's something that I'm missing here!

Ginny, who had been staring with blank emotions at Hermione while she was in "thinking mode". Ginny once made the mistake of interrupting this, and had only received a very nasty hex and a rabid furious Hermione. Who knows what this girl could come up with?

***Thanks for the reviews! Please, please, please review, and I will become ETERNALLY grateful. More reviews = faster updates! Thanks :) Suchipotter***


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything about Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling, who did a fabulous job in creating this magical world.

Chapter 5

When the collective population of students arrived at dinner, the newest gossip at Hogwarts was newly fed, as sixth and seventh years had just experienced the most unique Defense class EVER. All of the upperclassmen were RAVING about Professor Levine's classes. Well, mainly the girls. The blokes were very upset that every 6th and 7th year girl was smitten by that tall, hot, sexy, young, girl-stealing professor.

"Did you see his arms?" A sixth year asked.

"YES! OMG did you see his smile?" Another interrupted, and sighed.

"Oh he could make me weak at my knees!"

"I just found my new favorite subject!" She exclaimed.

"ME TOO! I'd give ANYTHING to be with him. Do you think he has a girlfriend?" A seventh year girl walked by, and started squealing with them.

"Bella! He probably does, there's no way that smokin guy is single," the entire dining hall simultaneously sighed, causing an odd feeling of jealousy and hatred of the guys towards the new defense teacher."

Upon hearing this, Ginny and Hermione started giggling like first years, while Rose tried to sniffle a laugh to themselves. If only Ginny knew she was crushing on her GOD-SON! Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, wondering how the hell every freaking girl in the school was in love with a PROFESSOR that they hadn't even met yet. James, Albus, and Fred just went along with this whole thing, and hey, if they ever made their way back, at least they could always threaten their parents of having a crush on _wittle Teddy-bear_.

Ginny and Albus left to charms class, while the other six headed off to meet this mysterious defense professor.

They had just walked in the door, and taken their seats when Professor Levine called out, "Hello everyone. Welcome fifth years to the DADA class. My name is Professor Levine," He paused and surveyed the room, glancing lightly at Ron, Hermione, and his god-father Harry. He then turned and smiled at James, Rose, and Fred, who were ecstatic to see him teach them. He continued, "Now, can anyone tell me what you have covered so far last year?"

As expected, Hermione's hand shot up in the air and made a swift _whoosh_ sound, not surprising anyone. Teddy called on her, "Yes, um.." and trailed off.

"Hermione Granger, sir." She continued, "We've covered the unforgivable curses, and the standard spells in Defense for Any Possible Situation by Jenna Ploiden. Last year we were taught by Barty Crouch Jr., who was polyjuiced as Auror Moody."

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. It seems as you are all briefly ahead, so today I will have a little Question and Answer day. You may ask me any question about myself, and for each question, I will ask one about you. This way we all get to know each other. Sound good?"

The class eagerly nodded, relieved that this teacher was willing to have fun, and wasn't super strict, but not a complete idiot like Lockhart either. A large slytherin raised his hand, and was called on, "What house were you in when you were at Hogwarts?"

He thought carefully about this question, and decided that he'd be too young and would have been noticed a couple years earlier. "I went to Durmstrang for two years, and then was homeschooled. Mr. Goyle, what is your favorite type of muggle candy?"

Harry actually had taught him this trick. Ask someone what their favorite muggle candy is, and see what their views on muggles are based on their reaction. Goyle scowled and answered, "I don't eat muggle candy."

Teddy was right in his assumptions about this boy. He assumed the same for the couple other boys snickering around him. "Moving on, next question?"

Hermione raised her hand, and then gently blushed, "Do you have a girlfriend?" All the girls sat up eagerly in their chairs, as if he would somehow randomly be attracted by one of them and declare them as his girlfriend. The boys, especially Harry and Ron, were shocked that HERMIONE, the goody-two-shoes, "I don't have enough time for dating", GRANGER asked that question. Ron couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy and hurt spread across his body.

"No, I am not single. Sorry ladies," He smiled apologetically, "I have a fiancé, Victoire, and were getting married sometime next year." _At least I hope, if we get back in time. Oh how I miss you Victoire!_

All of the boys looked particularly gleeful at this statement, especially Ron, who threw Hermione a _So, so sorry, I guess you'll just have to live with me!_

Harry raised his hand, "Do you have any family?" Family was always important to a person's character, and he wanted to see what kind of family grew up with.

"My parents died when I was under a year old, and I grew up with my grandmother and godparents," Harry gasped, knowing this teacher probably understood what he grew up with, "They took excellent care of me, and while I always wished I could know my parents, they were pretty much my family. My godparents and their friends also assigned me the official babysitter of their children. THAT was a pain in the neck," Teddy said this with ease, and shot a _you-are-the-cause-of-this_ glance at James, Fred, and Rose.

"Anymore questions, then?" Nobody raised their hands.

"Ok then, in my class, if you want THESE privileges, we have a couple rules," The class groaned. A couple rules meant _I-am-a-very-strict-teacher_. "But if everyone follows these rules, there will be no written homework for the entire year," Cheered by this new prospect, everyone sat up in their seats, awaiting instructions. Teddy smirked at the look on their faces, and continued, "Rule number 1: Please, please, please do not interrupt me when I'm speaking, otherwise we'll never get through what we need to in class, and what we don't complete in class, is homework."

"Rule number 2: While I am a fan of pranks, do NOT use them on other students during a lesson, and any other time is fine with me. Hex's are NOT pranks." He glared at a couple students, and continued, "Rule number 3: ninety-nine percent of the time, we will not take any mandatory notes in class, and it will mainly be practical's."

"Due to Voldemort's return ," many gasped, and especially Harry who was overjoyed that someone used both his name and believed he was back, "We must train our defense students to the best of our ability, and therefore anyone wishing to further excel their defense training can join the 'DOVE' club, set up across the world for a very unique cause, teaching young students to defend themselves against Voldemort."

"Our first lesson today, is on teamwork." He quickly counted the children: 30. "Ok class, please take your belongings and move them to the outside of the room. They quickly complied, and Professor Levine vanished the desks. He then drew six large circles in the middle of the room, and placed some enchantments on them. " You each will each be able to enter only 3 different circles. Your job is to get into groups of six and inside these circles. This is tricky, as towards the end you may have to do some swapping in order for everyone to be in a circle. The group that completes this task first will receive 20 house points each, but if the entire class finishes in less than one minute, you each will receive 40 points for your house." The class were on their toes, ready to earn house points. "Ready, set, go!"

Students from Gryffindor and Slytherin darted to every corner of the room, letting go of old enemies, and focusing on one task together. The first group to be completed was James, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Fred. No surprise there... Neville was drastically trying to find a group, as was Draco Malfoy. Neville found a group, but Draco had 12 seconds to find a group. Fred jumped out of his group, and fled to another, where Draco darted to the other end, and hoped he'd make it.

Professor continued the countdown, "6, 5, 4..." Draco was weaving in and out of groups, it was all down to him. "3, 2, 1.." Draco lunged across the room, "0. Sorry Draco time's up!" The class looked very disappointed.

Harry yelled out, "LOOK PROFESSOR! I'VE GOT HIS HAIR!" Sure enough Draco was sprawled across the floor, with Harry's hand with a fistful of Draco's head, Ron holding on Harry's leg, and Rose, James, and Hermione grabbing onto Ron.

"Well, if you are all touching, then Draco is legally part of your circle. We can easily test this, if Draco can come inside, then you each get 40 points for your house." Carefully, Hermione, James and Rose pulled Ron into the circle, who pulled Harry, who dragged Draco. When Draco stepped inside the circle, the entire class erupted into cheers!

"Congratulations class! 40 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin, and another 10 points to Harry, Draco, Fred, Ron, Hermione, and Rose, and James."

***What do will these groups do? What's their task, and will they be able to complete it with Draco in their group? Please, please, please review, and I will update much faster! Hope you liked the super long chapter!***


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything about Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling, who did a fabulous job in creating this magical world.

Chapter 6

Professor Levine calmed the students down, and waited until they had all stopped celebrating. He eyed Draco cautiously, watching his reaction of bringing his house to victory, checking for pride on his face. And there it was, splattered with a huge grin very much resembling a slice of watermelon. He spoke, "Ok. Now that you are in your group, your first task is to choose a captain. They must be good with leadership, and liked by most of the group. Choose your leaders wisely, and not by popularity. Your first task starts now."

Ron, Harry, James, Rose, Draco, and Hermione huddled in a circle. Hermione spoke, "I think Harry would be a good captain."

Draco scowled, "He's always leading at everything. Why does he have to lead again? Plus there's no way I'm taking directions from Potter."

Harry interrupted the group, "Uh guys, I really don't want to be captain..."

Draco smiled at Hermione and pointed accusingly, "HA! TOLD YOU!"

Professor Levine's voice rang out, "10 seconds everyone!"

Ron quickly suggested, "Rose, you should be captain. Anyone have problems with Rose as captain?" He looked around at the silent group.

Rose said, "Ok. We're set then!"

Teddy whipped his wand and muttered some spells very quickly. A clear glass cage encased each circle. The captains all somehow appeared on the outside. They walked up to Levine.

Rose questioned, "What do we do? And why are they in that cage?"

"They cannot see us, but we can see them. They can only hear us. To test your knowledge and leadership skills, you will have to command them on how to protect themselves when dark objects or attacks approach."

"Sounds easy enough." Teddy looked confused at how this could possibly be EASY to little Rose. He searched the classroom, and something finally clicked in his mind. With a swish of his wand, blindfolds appeared on all of the students in the cages. Gasps echoed through the room, and Rose continued, "Well this makes things a TAD bit more difficult."

"Your problem! Attention students! You will be facing dark creatures and objects while blindfolded. Your captain will be directing you as to how to defeat them. Your time starts... now!"

The captains darted to their assigned circles, as a boggart appeared in each cage. Shouts and directions were passed. Rose was taking charge very well, "IT'S A BOGGART! Riddikulus on three! One! Two! Three!"

Five spells were shot in random directions, and one hit the boggart and with a crack, it vanished. A piece of paper then fluttered down into the cage. Rose shouted, "There's a piece of paper in your area! Right by your foot Draco!" Draco picked it up, but obviously couldn't read it as he was blindfolded. Rose swore. She called to her mother, "M-Hermione! What's the transparency spell?"

She answered directly from the textbook, just like Rose would have, "The full transparency spell, or _Transpercia Completia, _allows a temporary transparency spell on all objects when tapped on for exactly 30 sec-"

Rose cut her off, "EVERYONE! TRANSPERCIA COMPLETIA ON YOUR BLINDFOLDS!"

"TRANSPERCIA COMPLETIA!" Five voices rung out through the defense room. Other captains had seen this idea and copied them, slowly closing the lead of their group. The note read: "Those from which sadness flees, that which consumes despair, will lead to your end if not together but separated."

Rose thought about this, the first part, those from which sadness flees... happiness? That which consumes despair... the only thing that could possibly fit that would be either death, Voldemort, or dementors. I'd think it's the last one, because I'm sure Teddy wouldn't bring the first to anywhere near us. Dementors will lead us to our end, so to death. If not together but separated... "EVERYONE! PATRONUSES ON THREE!"

A stag, weasel, otter, shaggy black dog, and a fierce lion burst into the air, chasing off the oncoming dementors. The entire class stopped and turned to watch the magnificent shapes and colors, and one by one they all burst into applause. Professor Levine announced, "Congratulations! Your team won this lesson's defense challenge. Twenty points to each of your houses, and I'll see you all next time! Class dismissed."

Whispers followed the students who were guessing at whose patroni was whose. The transparency spell had worn off, and only Harry, Hermione and Ron had been known to produce a stag, weasel and otter, but who owned the dog and the lion? It was pretty much guaranteed that James, the new pranking Gryffindor, had the lion patronus.

Hermione was rattling off about how there had only been a handful of lion patroni in history, and were a true reflection of bravery and new beginnings. Draco was pretty impressed with a black shaggy dog, and thought it represented his... fierce side. Everyone had enjoyed Professor Levine's class, and were eagerly awaiting the next one.

Two days later, in the Great Hall Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, "Attention! Those who wish to join the DOVE club, please eat the small chocolate frog and you will be automatically added to the list. For further information, please ask Professor Levine."

Teddy looked over the grand list and was very surprised to see over a hundred names on the list. He did a quick spell which organized by house, and there were 47 Gryffindors, 28 Ravenclaws, 22 Hufflepuffs, and 3 Slytherins. He quickly check to see who the Slytherins were, and let out a small smile. Hmm.. maybe this year would be very interesting after all.

***Sorry for not updating in forever! It's been really busy with homework and stuff, and I'm taking 2 college classes this year in my SOPHOMORE YEAR! My GPA is a 4.5, and whoa am I busy. Please Please Please Please Please review, and I will update much faster! Any guesses on who the Slytherins are? And if you can come up with what DOVE stands for, I'll let you make a major decision for a twist in the story! Thanks Suchipotter :)***

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry, but I've been incredibly busy, and as of right now, this story is abandoned. I will most likely continue it around Thanksgiving, but I've been super busy with school and that comes first for me. So sorry for all of my fans, and I really thank you for sticking with me for so long! Keep me on your alert list, and I'll keep you updated! Thanks :) 


	7. UpdateNew Story

Hi everyone

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a year, but I'm going to start writing again! (just not this story) Stay updated because within the next day or two I'll be uploading the first chapter of my new fic! It's a dramione and it should be a bit longer and have a more intense plot. Thanks for staying with me through this entire thing, and I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
